It's my life
by AmericanDiva
Summary: Hermione's all grown up w her dream job, fancy flat, and a wonderful roommate.... well at least untill she's starts dating Draco! With Draco living in the flat will Hermione become insane with jealously or is seriously pissed? Destiny's Divine changed to
1. A Unsavory beginning

Hermione rolled out of her bed and tumbled into the bathroom. She heard shower noises and knew it was Liz, her roommate; she lazy flicked her wand to get her towel. The door to the shower opened and the towel along with a blonde headed figure.

It was Draco. He grinned devishly and said, "Granger… long time no see."

And she screamed.

"I know it's a bit of a shock…"

Still screaming.

"Jenny's my new girlfriend."

Still screaming.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WOMAN! SHUT UP!"

screaming stops, staring begins.

Hermione just realizes that she was wearing nothing but silk nightdress and starts blushing.

"Get out!"

"That's not very nice, Granger."

He scoots towards her and the mischief on his eyes sparkle even more. He playfully runs his hand up her leg and she smacks him.

"Aww… come on now, mudblood, be some fun."

"In your dreams!"

Jenny then walks in and says, "Whazz--- da--- matter?"

"Nothing," said Draco with an evil smirk.

Hermione smoothes down her hair and just smiles surly.

Jenny and Draco start making out and Hermione walks out and murmurs,

"at least wait till I'm gone!"


	2. The Incident

Disclaimer: A idea form cheaper by the dozen was used.

Hermione and Ginny were currently in Starbucks talking about the new problem. (aka. Draco. Aka. The Angel sent from hell.) Ginny was gapping like a goldfish as if she never heard anything this entertaining. Hermione was groaning with misery but Ginny piped up and said, "But this is good! You can have revenge on him on what he did back to you in the 7th year. And this time without his daddy's protection!" "Uh…..AH!RON! SHYZA! EVERY HEARD OF SAYING HI?" "Sorry," grinned Ron. "So...what's up?"

"draco-is-jenny's-new-boyfriend-and-is-living-at-the-flat-and-hermione-hates-it," blurted Ginny. Hermione glared and threw her muffin at her. Meanwhile Ron stood there grinning like a maniac as Ginny stared at him. He looked down and said, "I HAVE A PLAN." Hermione choked and coffee splattered all over his face.

It was about 5 o' clock as Hermione and Ginny prepared for the plan.

"Meat package?"

"Check!"

"Underwear?"

"Eww…"

"Trashcan?"

"Here!"

Hermione picked up a pair of Draco's underwear and soaked it with raw meat.

Ginny stared at it. "Seriously, how do boys come up with these plans?" said Hermione. "Dunno… but its bloody brilliant!" laughed Ginny. Hermione shook her head in disgust and dried the underwear. Sparky, Ginny's beloved bull dog, tried aiming for the underwear but Ginny held back and said, "not yet Sparky… not yet…"

They could hardly control themselves when dinner was ready and Draco was in his clothes after the shower. Ginny was having the silent giggles and Hermione was stuffing her mouth with her fist to prevent from dieing with laughter. Jenny and Draco both looked at them strangely. Within moments Sparky came dove in and charged right at Draco under the table.

"Son-of-a-bi…."

As he was squirming to get away Sparky took a huge bite and lets just say, OW!

When Sparky let go of Draco, Hermione and Ginny high fived each other.

Mission Accomplished


	3. Payback?

All week long, ever since the meat incident lets just say it hasn't been very pleasant. Jenny was extremely pissed and won't even talk to Hermione. Draco is locked up in his room planning some evil scheme to get some revenge or whatever.

* * *

Hermione sat there buttering her bagel this morning and Draco walked in. For several minutes no one spoke.

"Do you hate me that much, mudblood?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Watcha gonna do about it?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do!"

She threw a sauce pan at him and he flicked his wand it disappeared. He grinned lazily at her and said, "Come on you can do better than that. I know you want to."

Hermione just continued ignoring him and he made her face towards him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows and said, "SO?"

He mischeviosuly raised his eyebrows and unbutton his shirt a bit. He leaned in and said, "I think you'll listen now."

"PERVERT!" and she pushed him away.

He unbuttoned his entire shirt and there was a very well toned six pack abs in her face.

"I know you want it…" as he drew closer to her.

Hermione backed away but he just kept coming closer and closer. When he was finally face to face, nose to nose to him, he said, "Apologize."

Hermione snorted and said, "You wish!"

"Fine, then I'll just have to do this…"

He kissed her and squeezed her butt. Hermione fought to get away but was unable to. She looked around and saw a vase. She moved over a bit and but he still stuck to her. She reached in to grab the vase and smashed it against his head.

Draco stood there in daze and said, "I see flying birds!" and fell to the floor.

Jenny came in and said, "What the Fcking Hell is going on!"

She saw Hermione with a vase in her hand and Draco unconscious.

She screamed with horror and yelled, "MMMMUUURRDDEERR!"

Hermione's brain froze and she thought, "Oh SHT! (what's up with the perfect timing? jp)"


	4. Sickening Thoughts

(Sorry. guys… this chapters gonna be awfully short and PLEASE NO HATE MAIL!)

Draco was through with all the torture Hermione put him through. Thinking aggressively he took her toothbrush and started scrubbing the toilet with her tooth brush. He used long, hard motions to make sure every part was clean. He even got out the yellow spot in the toilet that has been there forever.

He never thought he would sink so low but he couldn't control himself. His mind was squirming all night as he waited for her to brush her teeth. Finally it was 11 o' clock at night and he stood in the hall way hiding. Jenny as snook up to see what he was doing. He whispered to her about the toothbrush and the toilet. She laughed so hard tears ran down her face. She wasn't trying to be rude but she thought Hermione kind of deserved it.

They watched her squeeze toothpaste into her toothbrush and started brushing. It was extremely funny yet gross to watch. Jenny who was unable to hold her laughter burst out laughing on the ground and soon Draco joined. Hermione stared at them puzzled and wondered what was so funny. She looked at herself in the mirror and everything seemed normal.

After finishing brushing she rinsed and got to the other room to use the toilet. She noticed that the yellow spot on the toilet was gone. Then with a mind sickening thought she screamed and felt really sick. "Oh no," she said and everything she just ate went out of her and yeah.


	5. Makeout

Author's note:

ok. i know i like totally suck at comebacks! LIKE EXTREMELY BAD! so don't comment about it unless you know how to make it better. anways. used a episode of S.L of Z&C ENJOY!

* * *

The next morning, while her best friend was out to work, she kicked opened Draco's door.

Draco immediately popped his head up.

"Jeezez Christ, Granger! What!"

"We need to talk. NOW!"

She glimpsed at him and said, "and please where you clothes… I don't need to be talking to you half-naked." Then she walked out.

Draco ruffled his hair and thought that was the exact opposite of what he was going to do.

* * *

When he walked out of his bedroom he only had his boxers on. He noticed that Hermione was glaring at him with her arms crossed. He lazily put his hands on the back of his head and smirked back at her.

Hermione drawled a breath and said, "Ok. First things first. If you're going to live here you're gonna follow my rules and the way I live."

Anger rose into Draco's heart and he snapped back, "You're out of school and the least you can do is stop acting like and 70 year old lady."

She walked up to him, face to face, and whispered, "I hate you!"

He glared back, "I HATE YOU MORE!"

"Ass hole!"

"Slut!"

And it went on and on until there faces where both red and he yelled, "Is it just me because I want to kiss you!"

She yelled back, "I'm surprised someone as smart as you would even have too ask!"

She grabbed his shirt and then kissed him.

Soon they both had there arms around each other as her hand snaked through his hair. The kiss grew more passionate when he slipped his tongue into hers. Her body gasped as his tongue jarred her.

Then from a voice behind them said coldly, "I wonder how long much longer you guys can kiss each other if you actually liked each other."

They both immediately separated. When she saw Jen stare at her as cold as a rock staring at her she was terrified. And on top of that Draco pointed at her and said, "She came onto me!" Rage filled her and in the next moment her hand went flying at his face and left a big red smack.

And for once it was actually silent.


End file.
